Rolling in the Deep
by MoonCherries
Summary: The tough, troublemaking Hispanic Micky DeSousa was finally broken by Aqualad. He doesn't realise his mistake until it is too late.  Song-fic, Aqualad/OC


**Authors Note: I do not own Young Justice, nor do I own the song "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele. All I own here is Joquina "Micky" Desousa, her brothers, and Andre. This was made for a Young Justice roleplay.**

"_They say you don't know what you have until it's gone. I don't believe that. I knew what I had, I just chose to ignore it. That way, when it was gone, it didn't hurt as much. Damn…I am stupid."_

Chapter 1- The Fire Starts

"We need to talk," Aquaman, king of Atlantis and member of the Justice League told the leader of a team of young heroes. The dark-skinned boy nodded, following the older man to a secluded hallway.

"Kaldur, what is going on with you? Never have I seen you so distant from your team and missions," Aquaman questioned, his brow wrinkling in confusion and worry. Kaldur, also known as Aqualad, remained calm. However, he couldn't help but to wonder what this meeting was truly about.

"It is nothing, my king. Nothing is going on-"he was quickly cut off.

"Is it the girl? DeSousa?" Aquaman questioned once more, crossing his arms, "there _is_ something going on with you, Kaldur. Both Black Canary and Red Tornado have noticed a change in attitude and focus since she joined the team. Why is that?" At the question, or perhaps accusation, Kaldur shook his head.

"No, my king. There is nothing going on between her and I. She is a friend, nothing more. Barely even that. She does not wish to be here, as she has told me before. I am simply trying to keep her from causing trouble for the team." Kaldur said it with such sincerity, it sounded true. And he would never lie to Aquaman. There is a first, however, for everything. Aquaman fell for the lie, much to Kaldur's delight. If he had only seen the shadow around the corner, though, he would have taken it all back in an instant.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.<em>

Micky stood behind the corner, eyes wide in shock. If she hadn't heard what Kaldur had just told the League member, she would have never believed him. So, everything they had been through together, everything they had, it was all a _lie_? She clenched her eyes shut, her hands balling into fists. She had trusted Kaldur, and now regretted with every ounce of being she was. Turning on her heal, she started to run towards her room.

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear,_  
><em>Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your ship bare,<em>

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you,_  
><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do,<em>

Throwing her door open, Micky ran into her room. Jumping onto her bed, she threw her face into her pillow and cried. She knew eventually something would have happened, but she hadn't expected it to hurt this much. After a few minutes, she turned her head to the side, staring at a calendar marked with black x's. The x's all stopped on the current date which had a large red circle around it, October 27th. It was the last day she was required to stay at the mountain, the last day she was required to be apart of the Young Justice team. It was at that very moment she decided that it was the last day she would choose to stay, as well. She was done; done with Young Justice, done with the Justice League, and done with Kaldur.

Slamming her suitcase onto her bed, Micky started tossing her belongings into it. After emptying out her drawers, she moved onto her desk. Anything related to the Young Justice team, she threw into the trash next to her bed. She could barely even think at the moment, not caring what she threw away. After all, they threw away about eight months of her life by forcing her onto the team. Her anger seemed to disappear for a moment as she picked up a necklace and picture Aqualad had given her. The necklace was a red jellyfish, her favourite sea creature. The picture was taken by Megan, and it was of Micky and Kaldur. Micky was laughing, Kaldur having his arm wrapped around her. Hesitating a moment, Micky tossed the necklace and picture into her suitcase. Not everything she could let go.

_The scars of your love remind me of us,_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling,<em>

"Micky, are you alright?" a voice suddenly asked from behind Micky. She turned sharply, facing who stood at her open doorway. Just as quick as it had gone, her anger was now back.

"What do _you_ want?" Micky hissed, her voice colder than it had been in a long while.

"Are you alright, what's wrong?" Kaldur asked, surprised by the sudden anger. He had become used to her attitude fairly quickly, but it wasn't often directed at him personally.

_We could have had it all,_  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep,<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside your hand,<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat,<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>

"Oh, so _now_ you care?" Micky asked, crossing her arms. Her eyes flashed in anger, still watching him.

"Micky, what are you talking about? Of course I care! Please, tell me, what is wrong?" Kaldur asked in a louder, but more gentle voice. He was starting to get confused. He hadn't seen Micky look like this in a while. His eyes trailed down to the tear-streaks on her face, her eyes red and puffy.

"Micky, you've been crying?" his voice became quiet, almost regretting asking. Micky was not someone you would question on crying, even if it was obvious she had been. She viewed it as weakness, and would get defensive if it was mentioned. At the glare Micky gave him, he took a small step forward. He raised his hands, showing he was not trying to fight.

"Please Micky, talk to me," he pleaded.

"Sure, fine! What do you want to talk about? Maybe how there is nothing between us? How you lead me on believing you _liked_ me? How you were only acting that way so I wouldn't cause problems?" Micky was getting louder now, the tears coming back to her face. However, she didn't stutter once, her voice remaining straight, unwavering.

Guilt came to Kaldur's face as he realized what had happened. She had overheard him talking to Aquaman. He had to fix this, and quick.

"Wait, Micky, you don't underst-"

"I don't understand? Understand what, _exactly_?" No, Micky wasn't going to listen to him make excused.

"Understand this, Kaldur. I trusted you! I let you in when I wouldn't let anybody else! I thought you were _different_! That you weren't just a plain hero looking for attention and recognition! But I was wrong…you wan't to know the worst thing about falling for somebody like you when you're somebody like me?" her voice became soft, finally cracking.

_Throw your soul through every open door,_  
><em>Count your blessings to find what you look for,<em>

Kaldur stared at Micky, sorrow in his eyes as he listened to her. She didn't need to be saying all this. He could tell she'd finally broken, just by looking at her eyes. The tough, headstrong, sarcastic troublemaker he had come to grow truly fond of had finally broken. The worst thing about it, he'd been the one to break her. He didn't want to listen to her finish speaking. No, he just wanted to embrace and hold her. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, that he did care. That this was all a misunderstanding, but he knew he wouldn't get that chance.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to be with you. Just the way we are. You are a hero. I'm…not," Micky turned to zip up her suitcase.

"Was I just a charity case to you?" She questioned, closing her eyes as tears leaked out, "somebody you thought you could help and change?" Standing back up, she moved her suitcase to the floor, walking over to the door. She walked passed Aqualad, who followed her until they reached the transporters.

"Micky, you don't have to leave. Please, don't leave," he begged. She looked back, a look in her eyes that almost scared Kaldur. It was a look of pure hate. He'd only ever seen that look on her when she had to speak with the founding League members, or the day she first arrived at the mountain. There was one difference in the look, though. It used to hold fear as well. The fear was gone, and Kaldur knew why. She hated the League. She hated Young Justice. And lastly, and probably the strongest feeling, she hated _him_.

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,_  
><em>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,<em>

Kaldur, even though he tried, was unable to stop Micky from leaving. He knew as well as she, that he had lost her. But, he didn't loose hope, not at first. He knew Micky well enough, and knew she would get herself into trouble. Trouble enough, more than likely, that she would end up arrested, or close to it at the least. She was a trouble-maker, and was open about it. That's how she ended up with them in the first place. He would explain it next time he saw her.

The chance to explain what had happened never came. On November 1st Superman, Batman, and Aquaman came to deliver some news that would leave Kaldur in deep sorrow and regret for weeks, months, maybe even a few years. Micky and her twin brother had been found dead in an alleyway. A shot to the heart each, the doctors told. The team attended the funeral, most shocked about the death, and understandably so. Micky had always come off as invincible, a girl who wouldn't be defeated. Not because she had super-strength, or impenetrable skin, but because she wasn't willing to let herself be defeated. She would always be the one to come out the winner, simply because she refused to lose.

The funeral was public, but even so, it was small. Only three of her brothers were able to attend, not even her own parents were able to come. It was a wonder if they even knew about the deaths, still locked up in prison. Alejandero, the oldest was the one to talk about her and her twin. The twins had been the youngest of the family, and therefore, they were believed to have the best future, the chances to make right of all the wrongs the rest of the family had done. Their best friend, Andre Buhari, attended the funeral as well.

"It's your fault! It is your entire fault!" he shouted at the team of heroes. At first, it was directed at all the heroes. It soon came to be directed at Kaldur, only.

"She loved you, hero. She trusted you more than I've ever known to trust anybody else! Damn it, damn you! Damn you all!" he cursed. He moved closer to Kaldur, before raising his fist, punching the Atlantian boy across the jaw. Either from shock, or from grief, Kaldur simply stood and took it, resulting in bruised ribs, broken jaw, and bloody nose. Superboy and Alejandro had had to pry Andre away from Kaldur. He could take the physical wounds. It was what Alejandero said that truly made Kaldur realize his mistake.

"You will never be able to play her heart again."

_But you played it,_  
><em>You played it,<em>  
><em>You played it,<em>  
><em>You played it to the beat.<em>


End file.
